


I Forgive You

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [362]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Death Fic, M/M, Mark of Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: (Death fic) while the mark flares up Dean stabs Sam in the stomach with the blade. He holds Sam as he dies and Sam whispers he forgives him. Please</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Forgive You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts on this site. Please request them on my tumblr blog, lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

“Dean!” Sam shouted.

Dean grunted, Sam’s voice coming in louder over the sounds of the Mark.

“S’mmy…” Dean murmured, turning towards Sam, who was watching him, concern etched on his face.

“You alright? I called your name at least five times.” Sam said.

“I’m fine.” Dean said, shrugging off Sam’s concern. “A-OK. Absolutely awesome.”

“Right…” Sam said, staring Dean up and down.

“Dude, I’m fine.” Dean said, getting defensive.

Sam held his hands up peacefully and the two went back to what they were doing before.

_

As the two worked, the Mark seemed to be calling out to Dean, calling out for blood.

It didn’t care whose. But it wanted blood. It wanted death and destruction and darkness.

The Blade was just inside Dean’s jacket. Not that Sam knew that.

Dean’s mind started trailing off again, the Mark and the Blade almost singing to him, consuming his thoughts slowly and steadily. When Dean started to look around him, everything seemed more intense, like he was looking through a different set of eyes.

Sam’s voice was calling to him, Dean could hear it in the back of his mind.

“Dean! Dean!” Sam shouted. “Dean!”

When Dean’s glaze faced Sam, it wasn’t even like he was staring at his brother. The experience seemed like a whole different thing.

“Dean! Focus! Focus on my voice!” Sam called.

The mark and the Blade continued to sing to Dean, wanting darkness all around Dean, and Dean pulled the Blade out, looking at it.

“Dean! What the fuck! Dean, put down the Blade!” Sam yelled, eyes growing wide. “Dean! Listen to me!”

Dean’s eyes flickered up to Sam, before going back down to the Blade, fingers trailing over it.

Sam moved forward, reaching out for the Blade, and Dean moved before he could really think about what he was doing.

Suddenly, the singing stopped, and Dean was pulled back down to Earth.

“S’mmy? Sam?” Dean groaned, rubbing his head, and dropping the Blade.

His eyes moved to where  Sam should have been. Except that Sam wasn’t there. When Dean’s eyes moved downwards, Sam was on the floor, pressing his hand against his chest, but Dean could see the red running out.

“No…No!” Dean shouted, kneeling down by Sam. “No! No, god, no…Sammy….” Dean whimpered softly, heart racing, mind spinning. “Sammy…Sam…I’m…oh god…what have I done? What did I do?”

“Hey…” Sam grunted, wincing at the pain as Dean shifted Sam so he could hold his brother. “Gonna be OK.”

“Yeah, yeah it will.” Dean said softly. “I’ll get you down to the infirmary, and I’ll get you patched up, and everything will be OK.” Dean said.

“Don’t think it’s that easy now Dean.” Sam said. Dean shook his head, not wanting to hear what Sam meant. What Sam was implying.

“It ain’t that bad Sammy…” Dean said. “It ain’t.”

“Dean…”

“Sammy. No. Don’t say it’s that bad. Sammy…I’m sorry Sammy. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Dean said, voice growing thick. Tears started to blur his vision, as he cradled Sam in his arms.

“Dean…” Sam grunted, looking up at his older brother. “Dean…” His voice screamed pain and hurt. Sam’s eyes watered, and Dean watched as some of the tears slip Sam’s face. Dean’s started running down too, and Dean shook his head again.

“Sammy. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything. I’m sorry for taking on this stupid mark. I’m sorry for trying to hide it. I’m so so sorry for everything. I’m sorry Sammy.” Dean sobbed. “Sammy….”

“Dean…” Sam said, trying to get his voice not to quiver. “Dean…it’ll be OK, I’ll be OK.”

“Sammy….”

“Dean…” Sam’s voice was getting softer, and Dean held his brother tighter, refusing to let go.

“Sammy…”

“Dean…” Sam said, gripping Dean with the least bloodied hand. “Dean…I forgive you, Dean. I forgive you. And I love you.”

Sam grew heavier in Dean’s arms, and Dean sobbed.


End file.
